In many communications systems, in particular wireless mobile communications systems, one or more control channels are transmitted in addition to data channels. Such a control channel may contain information which must be known at the receiver before starting the detection of the data channel. Therefore, a fast detection of the control channel at a receiver is important for obtaining a high overall system performance.